Slice of Life
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai pesona seorang bintang. Tetapi ketika telah mampu diraih, barulah bintang itu berbinar dalam alur mencacat. A return from long hiatus. Chapter 6 updated.
1. Prolog

Pertama kali aku melihat wajahnya, hanya satu yang aku tahu.

Masa depan ku ada di sorotan kelam kedua belah matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Slice of Life<strong>

===OO===

_Slice of Life project_

_Story © _**Rie Kawamuri**

_Naruto ©_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Genre: Romance / Angst_

**_Warning: __OC (not as main and side character), __OOC, AU. Future warnings will be added._**

_Rate: T_

_Chapter 1: Prolog_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Bisa dikatakan remaja wanita senang menggemari model tampan, aktor yang berkharisma dan sejenisnya. Jujur saja aku tertarik, namun aku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti gadis-gadis yang senang membicarakan lelaki.<p>

"Sakura, lihat majalah ini! Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi aktor dalam drama selanjutnya!"

Ino, sahabatku sekaligus penggemar berat Sasuke, dengan berisik menunjukkan foto Sasuke di majalah. Akhir-akhir ini, pria tersebut sedang naik daun. Wajahnya ada di majalah, televisi, maupun papan iklan. Banyak wanita muda yang menginginkannya, tak terkecuali aku. Namun aku hanya bisa membayangkan saja, menikmati kehidupan bersama seorang aktor terkenal dan tampan. Pastinya, impian semua wanita.

"Duduk, semua! Pelajaran akan dimulai." Kakashi-sensei memberi jeda di tengah pembicaraanku dengan Ino. Kami berdua menghela nafas berat, dan saling melempar senyum. Setelah membuka buku tes Sejarah, aku melayangkan pandanganku ke arah Ino yang sedang asyik membaca artikel mengenai Sasuke Uchiha di bawah kolong mejanya. Aku hanya terkikik geli ketika Kakashi-sensei mendapati salah satu murid didiknya tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Ah, masa-masa sekolah memang mengasyikkan. Seandainya saja aku bisa lulus dan diterima di universitas yang dituju, mendapatkan seorang kekasih, dan bermain bersama teman-teman.

===OO===

"Bagus, Sasuke! Naikkan matamu sedikit… Sempurna!"

KLIK

Pemotretan bagi Uchiha bungsu terlihat sibuk dan padat. Kameramen sibuk mengarahkan dirinya, sementara manajer yang mengurus mengenai drama terbarunya sudah gerah menunggu pemotretan yang tidak kunjung selesai.

"Maaf, namun Tuan Uchiha juga memiliki perjanjian di lokasi lain. Kami akan melakukan syuting untuk drama terbarunya."

"Ah, maafkan kami Mizuki-sama. Hanya tinggal tiga _take_ lagi dan bawalah Uchiha muda ini

bersama Anda."

Sasuke terlihat lelah namun ia merasa bersyukur bisa menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang —terimakasih untuk Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan seorang idola di masa lalu— dan Sasuke berjanji akan mendalami pekerjaan sebagai seorang idola dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Minumlah dulu, Tuan Uchiha. Tuan Gaara selaku sutradara sudah menunggu di studio."

"Hn." Sasuke meneguk minuman ringan pemberian manajernya dan mulai menyimak jadwal syuting yang dibacakan. Di dalam hati, ia merasa lega karena bisa menjadi terkenal dan membawakan uang untuk kedua orangtuanya dengan cara yang cepat namun halal. Ia akan bekerja lebih keras lagi, demi keluarganya tercinta.

===OO===

"Ne, Sakura. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang." Ino menarik lengan kiriku dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke sebuah papan iklan telepon genggam yang dibintangi oleh Sasuke. Aku tersenyum simpul dan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatku dengan ringan.

"Mungkin sedang ada pemotretan, melakukan iklan, atau syuting untuk drama terbarunya."

"Benar juga. Haaah, enak sekali ya menjadi idola! Terkenal dan wajahmu ada dimana-mana. Seandainya aku juga seorang artis sepertinya, mungkin akan enak sekali. Sekaligus, bisa dengan lebih mudah mendekatinya. Mau menggantung mimpiku untuk bersanding dengannya, menggunakan statusku sebagai pelajar biasa, sama saja seperti ingin meraih bintang dan membawanya pulang."

"Tidak mustahil, Ino. Ia adalah bintang, dan bisa kita bawa pulang. Maka dengan itulah kita memohon pada bintang untuk mengabulkan keinginan kita, bukan? Lagipula, apa kau tidak suka pada kehidupanmu yang sekarang?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, _baka_!"

Kami berdua pun tertawa. Jalan pikiranku sesungguh sama dengannya. Mungkin malam ini aku akan berandai-andai menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sakura! Besok kubawakan kau artikel terbaru mengenai Sasuke!"

Aku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kecil. Angin berhembus, dan dengan intens aku menatap wajah tampan Sasuke di papan iklan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi tempat ini, tanpa sadar bahwa mata Sasuke di papan iklan tersebut memandangi punggungku yang kian menjauh.

===OO===

Bulan sudah naik hingga benar-benar ke puncak. Meskipun sudah tengah malam, namun entah mengapa aku tidak mengantuk. Soal-soal matematika ini lebih menarik daripada kasur tidurku yang lembut. Beberapa soal lagi saja, …ya, satu soal lagi… selesai! Waktunya aku mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut.

Kupandangi foto Sasuke yang aku gunting dengan rapi dari sebuah majalah remaja perempuan. Sasuke tengah memegang sebuah gitar yang terlihat mahal sembari memakai sebuah jam perak dengan detail yang begitu fokus. Ah, iklan gitar atau jam tangan? Aku sendiri sudah lupa, toh aku tak perduli. Namun ia terlihat begitu bersinar.

_Cukup dengan memandanginya, Haruno. Kau harus segera tidur._

Aku merutuki suara hatiku sendiri. Ingin rasanya masih terjaga, jika bisa ia akan menggantikan bulan dengan matahari dan kembali beraktivitas di bawah langit siang yang cerah, namun tubuhnya sudah lelah.

Malam ini, ia ingin memimpikan Sasuke.

Mimpi bukan sekedar mimpi. Mimpiku akan segera menjadi nyata, meski dengan segala pahit-manis percintaan yang harus aku terima.

===OO===

.

.

.

"Aku takkan melepasmu, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kumohon…"

.

.

.

"Sakura, berjanjilah kau akan selalu melihatku saja."

.

.

.

"Happy Anniversary, sayang…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke, tidak tahukah kau dengan rasa sakit ini…"

.

.

.

"Pergilah. Lupakanlah aku. Sesulit itukah melupakan semuanya? Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Pergilah dariku."

.

.

.

"Ino, mencintai seorang idola… Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan."

.

.

.

"Wanita menyebalkan! Kau pikir kau pantas bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha?"

.

.

.

"Cukup, Sasuke… Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu, melupakan semuanya. Namun ingatlah, aku tidak akan lupa bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Kami sudah berakhir."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana, minna-san? Sedikit intipan untuk fic ini. Apakah konsepnya bagus? Keep, delete or should I improvise this fic? Would like to receive any comments, concrits and flames. :D<p>

Akhir kata, REVIEW. XD


	2. Our First Chance

**Slice of Life**

===OO===

_Slice of Life project_

_Story © _**Rie Kawamuri**

_Naruto ©_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Kimi ga Iru Kara (Because You Are Here) is a _**_Property of Final Fantasy XIII, Masashi Hamauzu and Sayuri Sugawara_**

_Genre: Romance / Angst_

**_Warning: __OC (not as main and side character), __OOC, AU. __In this chapter there are chances that this story may become songfic, even I don't intended to. __Future warnings will be added._**

_Rate: T_

_Chapter 2: Our First Chance_

===OO===

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Ino."<p>

"Pagi, Sakura. Lihat, artikel terbaru mengenai Sasuke yang sudah aku cetak semalam! Aku menemukannya di sebuah situs khusus penggemar Sasuke! Data mengenai dirinya lengkap sekali, aku nyaris tidak tidur semalam untuk mengagumi pria tersebut lewat artikel!"

"Benarkah? Apa aku boleh tahu alamat situsnya?"

Ino mengangguk dan memberikanku alamat situs yang ia maksud. Aku akan mencoba membuka situs tersebut malam ini. Tentunya, aku tidak sendiri dalam hal menggemari Sasuke, bukan? Aku ingin tahu, ada seberapa banyak gadis sepertiku yang juga mengaguminya. Setelah Ino selesai menuliskan alamatnya, ia menyodorkan selembar kertas yang merupakan potongan artikel mengenai Sasuke. Tertulis bahwa Sasuke menyukai warna biru dan hitam, senang bekerja dan juga seorang yang tegas.

Aku berandai-andai sedikit sembari menatap ke luar jendela kelas. Inginnya menjadi tenar seperti Sasuke, memabukkan pikiranku. Haah, apa aku sudah gila? Aku tidak berbakat, tidak juga memiliki wajah yang manis. Mungkin untuk standar teman-temanku, wajahku terbilang cukup, namun untuk di mata satu pulau Jepang, atau mata dunia? Aku hanya sebahagian kecil dari dunia yang tidak kasat mata.

"Sstt, hey, Sakura…!"

"A-ah, iya, Ino?"

"Kushina-sensei sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Perhatikan beliau kalau tidak ingin dihukum!"

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku dan kembali memperhatikan kelas. Ah, pelajaran Biologi. Aku suka dengan mata pelajaran ini, namun entah mengapa memikirkan Sasuke… jauh lebih menarik. Helaan nafas berat menguar dari hidungku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan ingin menjadi terkenal. Yang terakhir mungkin hanya ilusi saja, ya…

Sembari membuka halaman selanjutnya, Kushina-sensei mengambil jeda sebentar. Murid-murid yang tegah mengerjakan latihan soal meletakkan pena masing-masing dan menyimak pemberitahuan yang sangat mengejutkan dari sensei.

"Sekolah kita akan mengadakan Golden Week minggu depan. Dan berhubung saja kepala sekolah kita memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha, maka idola ternama yang sedang naik daun akan diundang menjadi gitaris yang akan bergabung dengan _band_ sekolah ini."

Sontak para murid wanita berteriak histeris dan berulang kali mengucapkan kata Sasuke. Beberapa murid pria yang merupakan anggota _band_ sekolah nampak tidak sabar untuk segera bermain musik bersama. Tentunya waktu latihan hanya ada satu minggu namun mereka nampak tidak memperdulikannya.

Ino turut berteriak senang dan mendekati ketua kelompok fans Sasuke, Karin. Karin terlihat bahagia sekali dan bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia akan mendekati Sasuke. Meskipun aku menyukai Sasuke, namun menurutku nampak bodoh jika aku masuk ke dalam kelompok tersebut. Memang, sih, jika saja aku turut bergabung, bisa bertukar cerita mengenai Sasuke dan mendapat lebih banyak informasi. Namun mengagumi Sasuke dari dalam hati kurasa cukup. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku pun tidak sabar melihat Sasuke bermain gitar di sekolah minggu depan. Ia akan terlihat seperti apa? Tampan, seperti di papan iklan?

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Karin mendekatiku dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Aku melemparkan senyumku.

"Sasuke akan datang minggu depan, menurutmu kita harus membuka kios apa? Menurut artikel yang disebar oleh Ino, Sasuke suka dengan tomat. Bagaimana kalau kita mambuat makanan dengan bahan dasar tomat?"

Beberapa gadis anggota klub fans Sasuke ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan saran Karin. Aku sempat berpikir sebentar, namun mungkin saja ini juga bisa menjadi salah satu latihan untuk diri sendiri, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya melakukan hal seperti ini dengan teman-teman. Aku segera mengiyakan saran Karin dan ia terlihat senang.

"Kalau begitu, nanti sepulang sekolah kami akan mempersiapkan resep dan bahan untuk Golden Week. Kuharap kau ada waktu."

Aku tersenyum. Ah, tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang sekolah berdentang dan berkumpul berdiskusi untuk menyenangkan Sasuke dengan tomat. Lucu juga, seorang pria tampan sepertinya menyukai buah tomat.

"S-sakura-chan… bolehkah aku membantumu merapikan simpul ikatan celemek masakmu?" Hinata mendekatiku dan merapikan simpulk ikatannya. Aku berterimakasih dan ia nampak senang. Sayang sekali aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya…

"H-hinata Hyuuga… salam kenal, Sakura-chan…"

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menjabat tangannya perlahan dan aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Aku tersenyum dan ia segera membuka sebuah buku resep. Kami berdua melihat-lihat resep apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk musim panas ini —dan makanan yang disukai Sasuke. Karin, Ino dan Temari terlihat sibuk mengumpulkan bahan-bahan. Tenten mendekatiku dan Hinata. Ia tersenyum ramah dan merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Namaku Tenten! Jadi, apa kalian sudah menemukan resep yang cocok?"

"Belum, Tenten. Ano, namaku Sakura. Kau dari kelas 3-2, bukan?"

"Yup! Aku teman dekat Karin semenjak kecil, juga anggota klub penggemar Sasuke. Kudengar kau menyukai Sasuke, mengapa tidak bergabung saja dengan kami?"

"Aku memang menyukainya, namun aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak membicarakan lelaki hingga menelantarkan urusan sekolah."

"_Baka_!" Tenten menepuk pelan jidatku. Aku merintih kesakitan namun ia terlihat puas. "Kami tak selalu membicarakan si pantat ayam itu! Kami juga sering berdiskusi bersama dan mengejarkan tugas-tugas yang sulit bersama! Anggota kami cukup banyak, lagipula. Jadi, masuk ke grup kami, ya? Akan menyenangkan, kok."

Aku langsung menyanggupi permintaannya. Tenten dan Hinata terlihat senang. Setelah itu kami bertiga mencari resep sederhana. Nama dari sebuah makanan menarik mataku, dan aku memberhentikan tangan Hinata dari membuka buku resepnya.

"Tunggu, Hinata-chan. Aku menemukan resep yang menarik. Biskuit Tomat. Apa menurutmu ini cukup mudah untuk dimasak?"

"Hmm," Hinata mencoba membaca bahan-bahan dan langkah cara memasak resep tersebut. "Sepertinya ini cukup mudah. Hanya memanggang biskuitnya, mirip dengan memanggang kue biasa, hanya saja kita menambahkan tomat ke dalam adonannya."

"Resep yang sempurna, Sakura-chan." Tenten tersenyum manis dan aku hanya bisa tersipu malu. Tenten mengecurutkan kedua belah tangannya dan memulai memanggil Karin, Ino dan Temari. Mereka datang menghampiri kami bertiga dan melihat resep yang Hinata tunjukkan.

"Brilian! Ayo, kita mulai latihan membuatnya! Jangan lupa, satu hari sebelum Golden Week, kita sudah harus membuat adonan ini dari pagi-pagi sekali. Berkumpul di sini ya, semua, jam tujuh!" perintah Karin semangat. Kami bersorak dan mulai berlatih membuat adonan biskuit. Tak lupa dicampur dengan tomat yang sudah dihaluskan, dipanggang sebentar, dan hasilnya menakjubkan! Tomatnya benar-benar terasa lembut dan manis. Setelah merapikan perkakas dapur, semua bergegas pulang. Aku juga harus cepat-cepat membereskan tasku jika tak ingin ditinggal oleh yang lain.

"Mmm, manis sekali biskuit tomat itu! Tidak mengherankan Sasuke menyukai tomat, ya! Meski sedikit asam, sih…"

"Hahaha, kau itu Ino. Semenjak kapan kau menyukai tomat? Dulu kau bilang kau sangat membenci buah yang satu ini."

"Ah, sepertinya semenjak aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, aku pun jatuh cinta pada buah tomat juga."

Kami berdua pun tertawa bersama sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah masing-masing. Ketika sudah menemukan persimpangan, kami berpisah.

"Sampai besok, Sakura."

"Ya, sampai besok, Ino."

Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke arah sebuah rumah mungil yang disewa. Aku merogoh saku rok sekolahku dan meneliti anak kunci yang tergantung.

"Etto… Kuncinya yang mana ya…" ujarku pelan sembari mencari kunci yang dimaksud. Setelah menemukannya, aku segera memasukkan anak kunci tersebut dan mengambil minum dari dispenser. Di depannya, aku merekatkan selembar poster berwajah Sasuke yang sangat tampan. Aku kembali memandangi wajahnya, dan kembali berandai-andai. Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat Sasuke secara _live_. Tak sabar menunggu Golden Week datang!

Alangkah baiknya aku menyejukkan pikiranku sebelum belajar untuk ujian kelulusan yang akan datang. Baiklah, saluran televisi mana yang menyiarkan Sasuke?

Satu persatu tombol di _remote_ aku tekan, terus-menerus mengganti saluran hingga akhirnya aku mendapati sebuah acara yang menarik perhatianku.

"_Kami sudah sampai di lokasi. Bisa Anda perhatikan, seorang idola muda yang sedang naik daun terlihat dikelilingi oleh para fans wanita yang tergila-gila dengannya. Mari kita _interview_ idola muda ini, Sasuke Uchiha!"_

_Ah, terkenal sekali dia… _batinku dalam hati. Imajinasiku semakin melambung tinggi. Ingin, ingin sekali berada di sisi Sasuke dan menjadi kekasihnya! Namun kemudian aku ingat, itu semua hanya keinginan semata.

Aku menelungkupkan kedua lenganku di pelupuk mata. Entah mengapa, dadaku rasanya sesak. Ingin rasanya menumpahkan air mata dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Aku menumpahkan rasa kesalku pada seonggok bantal manis di sampingku.

Apa yang membuat dadaku terasa sakit seperti ini?

Apa karena aku mencintai Sasuke?

Mungkinkah?

===OO===

"Pagi, Sakura-chan!" Karin menyambutku dengan antusias. Tak terasa hari berlalu dengan cepat dan besok sudah mulai perayaan Golden Week. Kami berkumpul di sini, di dapur sekolah, sesuai janji untuk meracik biskuit tomat. "Kami menunggumu."

"Maaf aku terlambat. Bangun kesiangan!"

"Ah, sebenarnya kami juga, karena menonton Sasuke di televisi kemarin! Kau lihat betapa kerennya ia ketika membawakan lagu Kimi ga Iru Kara? Aku nyaris tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya!" timpal Tenten.

"Benarkah? Aku juga bangun kesiangan karena menonton acara tersebut!"

"Kyaaa, kalau begitu kita sama!" Temari memelukku kencang. Kami hanya tertawa dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan dapur. Karin, Ino dan Temari membersihkan perkakas dapur dan menyerahkan bahan-bahan. Aku, Hinata dan Tenten membuat adonan biskuit, mengocoknya, dan menambah tomat yang sudah dihaluskan.

Karin dengan perlahan menuang adonan tersebut ke atas loyang besi yang ringan dan memutar kenop pemanggang. Kami semua menghela nafas lega dan ketika biskuitnya sudah matang, kami segera berlari dan mencicipi satu dengan krim kocok di atasnya.

"Sempurna!" sorak kami berenam serempak. "Aku yakin Sasuke akan datang ke kios kita dan membeli banyak biskuit-biskuit ini."

"Sudah pasti, dong! Kan, dibuat dengan penuh usaha oleh kita semua!" tambah Ino. Kami semua merangkulnya dan mencubiti pipinya habis-habisan.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan, bagaimana dengan kalian? Mau _window shopping_ denganku, tidak?" tawar Hinata lembut. Aku segera mengangguk, karena hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan lain. Begitu pula dengan Tenten dan Temari. Sayang, Karin dan Ino tidak bisa ikut serta karena mereka berdua akan segera mengunjungi tempat les masing-masing.

"Pertama-tama, toko buku itu." Hinata menunjuk ke arah toko buku yang ia maksud. Kami menghampiri toko tersebut dan mulai mengunjungi rak favorit masing-masing. Sudah pasti, yang pertama kami cara adalah bagian rak majalah. Mungkin saja ada majalah terbaru yang membahas Sasuke, bukan?"

"Sasuke mahir bermain drum, gitar, dan kemampuan vokalnya tidak diragukan lagi." ujarku, menurut pada sederet tulisan yang tercetak di dalam majalah yang tengah aku pegang.

**N****aitatte iin dayo kimi ga fuini sou ittekuretakara**

.

"_It's okay if you cry," because you suddenly told me so._

.

**Nandaka ureshikute namida ja naku egao ga koboreta**

.

_For some reason, I felt happy and a smile spilled instead of tears._

.

"Kau yakin orang yang kau kagumi benar-benar sehebat yang dibicarakan di majalah?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Wajahnya samar-samar karena tertutup topi dan kacamata hitam yang terlihat mahal.

"A-ah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut."

**Kanaetai negai kanaetai yume todoketai omoi subete**

.

_A wish I want to fulfill, a dream I want to fulfill, thoughts I want to send, everything._

.

"Kau harus lebih jeli dengan kalimat yang kau ucapkan sendiri, nona muda."

Aku hanya diam mematung. Aku tidak mengenal lelaki ini namun ia dengan berani bicara seperti itu. Kurasakan kepalan tanganku mengeras. Syukurlah aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciptakan keributan di sini.

"Kutunggu kau di masa depan."

**Shinjitsuzukeru koto ga kiseki o yonde mirai ni tsunagatte yuku yo**

.

_The act of continuing to believe summons a miracle and it's connected to the future._

.

"Apa maksud Anda dengan masa depan? Mengapa Anda terlihat yakin? Saya bahkan tidak mengenal Anda."

"Kau pikir ini bukan seperti perkenalan —meski secara tak langsung, _pinky_?" ujarnya sembari mencelos kepada warna rambutku.

_Uuhh, aku sebal dengan panggilan itu! Sok akrab sekali, sih!_

Pria tersebut menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal kepada pelayan kasir. Aku mengintip sedikit untuk melihat judul buku tersebut.

In The Blues.

_Judul yang aneh_, pikirku. Namun aku cepat-cepat menyibakkan mataku kembali ke majalah. Untuk apa pula aku ingin ikut tahu dalam judul buku yang ia beli?

Namun, aku merasa pria tersebut berbeda. Rambut birunya yang kelam, tubuh yang atletis, mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta?

Cepat-cepat aku membuang pikiran bodoh ini. Maaf, Sasuke! Maaf aku melirik pria lain selain dirimu!

**Tachidomatte mo wasuresou ni natte mo**

.

_Even if I stand still, even if I seem to forget._

.

**Nando mo nando de mo mae o muite yuku to chikau yo**

.

_I vow to face forward time and time again, for no matter how many times._

.

"Sakura, hey Sakura!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"I-iya, Temari?"

"Payah sekali, melamun disaat kami semua sudah membeli buku yang diinginkan. Kau ingin membeli majalah itu atau tidak?" Temari menunjuk majalah yang sedang aku pegang.

"Ingin…"

Aku meletakkan majalah tersebut di meja kasir. Setelah membayar sesuai jumlah, kami menuju sebuah toko pakaian yang terlihat mahal di seberang toko buku ini.

_Aku melamun karena lelaki tadi?_

**Miageta sora hikari ga sashikonde iru**

.

_Light shines in from the sky that I looked up at._

.

**Kimi ni mata aeru hi made**

.

_Until the day when I can meet you again._

.

"Kurasa, aku pulang dulu. Badanku sedikit lelah." aku mencari alasan agar dapat segera pulang.

"Ah, baiklah. Jangan sakit, ya. Sampai bertemu besok!"

Aku melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata, Tenten dan Temari. Dengan cepat aku berjalan, setengah berlari, ke arah rumah.

Jantungku berdetak kencang.

Mengapa laki-laki itu begitu mempesona hingga menarik hatiku?

Mengapa ia berkata seperti itu terhadap Sasuke?

Lalu, mengapa ia sangat yakin dapat bertemu lagi denganku?

* * *

><p>cukup kilatkah? REVIEW. :D<p> 


	3. Can I Believe in Miracles?

**Slice of Life**

===OO===

_Slice of Life project_

_Story © __**Rie Kawamuri**_

_Naruto © __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Genre: Romance / Angst_

_**Warning: OC (not as main and side character), OOC, AU. Future warnings will be added**__._

_Rate: T_

_Chapter __3__: __Can I Believe In Miracles?_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Sorak sorai pengunjung Golden Week membahana ke seluruh areal sekolah. Para anggota OSIS membagikan selebaran pada murid-murid dan pengunjung dari luar sekolah serta mengajak mereka agar ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Banyak kios yang didirikan. Beberapa kelas juga dengan sukarela mendekorasi ruang kelas mereka menjadi sebuah kafe dan lain sebagainya. Perlombaan berjenis <em>track field<em> dimeriahkan oleh murid-murid kelas satu sampai tiga.

Aku, bersama dengan Hinata merapikan biskuit tomat yang dikemas dalam kantong plastik bening dengan pita berwarna cerah. Ino dan Karin merapikan dekorasi kios kami berenam, sementara Tenten dan Temari mengundang pengunjung agar datang dan membeli jajanan yang kami tawarkan.

"Kira-kira, si Sasuke itu datang jam berapa, ya? Sekarang sudah jam dua belas siang, matahari juga panas sekali," keluh Temari sembari menyeka keningnya. "Jika ia datang, maka mungkin saja rasa lelahku ini akan hilang."

Karin mendekati Temari dan menepuk pelan punggungnya. Kami tertawa dan aku tahu, kita semua pasti berpikiran sama. Memikirkan Sasuke. Selama apa lagi kah kami semua harus menunggu kedatangannya?

"Sakura, coba perhatikan arah pintu gerbang sekolah kita!" Ino meneriaki diriku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang Ino bicarakan. Terlalu banyak murid memadati gerbang sekolah, aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat jika Ino tidak berinisiatif menarik lenganku untuk mendekati pintu gerbang.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Jadilah pacarku!"

Sahutan-sahutan seperti itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telingaku. Aku mencoba keras untuk jinjit agar pandanganku bisa lebih luas, namun tetap saja terhalang oleh beberapa laki-laki di depanku yang tingginya melebihiku.

Sayup-sayup kulihat sosok seorang lelaki tampan tinggi dengan rambut berwarna biru kelam. Permata _onyx_ nya tergambar dengan jelas. Sesaat, aku merasakan pipiku menghasilkan semburat merah. Wajahku memanas, bisa dipastikan aku merasa sangat malu sekarang.

Para gadis tetap berteriak histeris. Rasa keingintahuanku semakin bertambah.

"S-Sakura! Lihat!"

Ino menarik lenganku kencang. Aku meringis kesakitan, dan berjalan tertatih menuruti Ino. Kedua bola mataku membelalak lebar. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatanku.

Sasuke Uchiha! Ya! Ia tengah dikelilingi oleh para gadis. Karena sikap Sasuke yang cuek dan dingin, ia tidak merespon teriakan gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Kyaaa, Sasukeeeee!" teriak Ino kencang. Aku hanya menunduk sembari sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Tak sengaja, ketika aku sedang memandanginya, ia menatap wajahku dan mata kami beradu. Aku cepat-cepat menunduk dan menarik Ino menjauhi kerumunan. Ia terlihat sebal, namun aku tidak perduli. Ketika telah sampai di kios kami berenam, Ino segera menjelaskan mengapa gerbang sekolah sangat ramai. Tanpa ada jeda, Temari, Tenten, Karin dan Hinata segera memerah wajahnya sembari meneriakkan nama idola mereka.

"Mohon maaf, semua, namun berikan Tuan Uchiha ruang agar beliau mampu masuk lebih dalam ke sekolah ini."

Kami semua dapat mendengar para _bodyguard_ pribadi Sasuke Uchiha tengah mengusir kerumunan gadis-gadis secara halus. Dengan tetap meneriakkan nama Sasuke, gadis-gadis memberi ruangan yang cukup agar idola mereka dapat lebih leluasa bergerak. Ketika pria tampan itu —ehm— maksudku Sasuke melangkah lebih dalam, secara malu-malu aku menawarkan sekantung biskuit tomat kepadanya.

"S-silakan dicoba… K-kudengar… Kau suka tomat…" tawarku malu-malu sembari menyerahkan sekantung biskuit tomat dengan pita berwarna biru tua. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanpa sadar bahwa ia tengah menatapku dengan sedikit rona terkejut di wajahnya, meski segera tergantikan oleh sebuah senyum. Awalnya ia nampak tidak tertarik dengan biskuit yang aku tawarkan, namun setelah tahu bahwa biskuit tersebut mengandung tomat, ia segera mengambilnya dan membawanya ke arah Tenten yang sedang berada di dekat mesin kasir. Aku memperhatikan bahwa tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam buku yang kulihat waktu itu. In The Blues. Apakah mungkin…? Ah, tentu saja tidak mungkin, Haruno. Tidak hanya dirinya yang membeli buku tersebut.

"Aku ingin membeli ini," ujar Sasuke ringan. Dengan gugup Tenten menekan satu persatu tombol mesin kasirnya. "Jangan gugup begitu. Hn, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku akan segera menggemparkan sekolah kalian dengan musikku."

Mendengar Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya, Tenten semakin gugup. Meski sedikit lambat, namun akhirnya kertas putih bernama _struk_ atau bon itu pun tercetak dari mesin kasir.

"S-silakan… Semuanya menjadi seratus Yen."

Sasuke merogoh celana hitam legamnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar uang lima puluh Yen. Bisa kulihat ia menyeringai ke arah Tenten dan segera berlalu.

"Tenten! Demi Kami-sama, kau sangat beruntung!" teriak Temari. Kami semua segera mengerubungi Tenten setelah Sasuke hilang di telan keramaian. Wajah Tenten memerah, dan bisa ku prediksi bahwa ia masih menganggap kejadian barusan adalah mimpi.

"Tapi, setidaknya perkiraan kita semua mengenai Sasuke yang menyukai buah tomat adalah benar, ya! Ini semua terimakasih atas artikel Ino yang sangat berguna, dan juga kalian semua karena telah memanggang biskuit tersebut dengan baik!" Karin mengedipkan mata kirinya dan kami semua tertawa.

Tak lama, terdengarlah suara pembawa acara di atas panggung sekolah yang sudah dihias dengan meriah oleh kelompok kesenian. _Band_ sekolah yang terdiri atas pemain drum, gitaris, pemain _bass_ dan seorang vokalis, sedang menyusun formasi secara rapi di atas panggung. Sasuke akan naik sebentar lagi, dan bisa seratus persen dipastikan bahwa laki-laki itulah yang akan mendapat sambutan histeris paling banyak dari para gadis.

"Semua, ayo kita melihat pertunjukkannya lebih dekat!" Karin mengajak kami semua mendekati panggung sekolah. Aku segera mengeluarkan ikat rambut dari dalam tas sekolahku dan mengikat rambutku menjadi buntut kuda. Habis, siang ini panas sekali, sih!

"Selamat siang semuanya!" teriak Sasuke bersemangat dari atas panggung. Gadis-gadis segera berteriak histeris, dan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke segera memulai musiknya dengan dentuman drum yang dilantukan oleh pemain drum sekolah. Suara maskulin yang merdu memenuhi seantero areal sekolah. Gadis-gadis segera bungkam mulut dan turut serta berdendang bersama, menghayati lantunan bait-bait lagu yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Kulihat Karin, Hinata, Ino, Tenten dan Temari menganggukkan kepala mereka secara perlahan, pertanda mereka menikmati musik yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke dan oleh _band_ sekolah kami. Aku pun ikut menganggukkan kepalaku sendiri, dan sedikit-sedikit menyanyi di dalam hati. Entah mengapa, dengan mendengarkan sembari memikirkan Sasuke membuat pikiranku menjadi tenang dan lega.

Dentuman lagu yang begitu keras diiringi oleh vokal Sasuke yang merdu membawaku kembali ke alam khayalanku. Entah mengapa, dadaku menjadi sesak. Sangat sesak. Ingin rasanya aku meraihnya dan menjadikannya milikku. Aku tidak mengerti, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah. Mengapa cinta memburu hatiku hingga seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa, Sakura-chan?" Karin menepuk pundakku lembut. Aku segera tersadar dari pikiranku. "Matamu mengeluarkan air."

"A-ah, aku tidak apa, kok, Karin-chan," ujarku sembari menyeka genangan air di pelupuk mataku. Sial, ternyata aku begitu jauh tenggelam dalam khayalanku sehingga menangis sendiri.

"Yakin?" Karin terlihat memperhatikan mataku yang basah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyum termanisku untuknya, untuk menyembunyikan rasa yang menggunung di dalam hatiku. Nampaknya ia terkecoh, karena sejurus kemudian ia sudah kembali menikmati lagu kedua yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke dan oleh _band _sekolah kami.

Sasuke tetap melantunkan bait-bait lagu miliknya yang terkenal di kalangan remaja, sesekali melirik murid-murid yang sedang menonton pertunjukkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja mata _onyx_ kelamnya menangkap sebuah warna unik yang menarik perhatian. Warna indah yang bertentangan dengan warna rambutnya, layaknya hitam dan putih. Ia menaikkan alisnya, dan menaikkan volume suaranya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Kulihat ia bernyanyi di atas sana dengan penuh penghayatan.

Tunggu, apakah iris _jade_ ku baru saja beradu dengan _onyx_ miliknya? Apakah mungkin? Ah, pasti hanya khayalan semata! Kami-sama, sekuat inikah pesona dirinya sehingga isi kepalaku selalu memikirkan mengenai hal-hal yang bersangkut-paut dengan dirinya?

"Kau, yang disana." aku dapat mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia hendak memanggil siapa? "Yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda, harap naik ke atas panggung."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kerumunan penonton. Kuteliti satu-persatu, gadis beruntung mana yang diajak Sasuke bernyanyi bersama di atas panggung.

"Kau sedang apa? Cepat naik!" perintah Karin sembari mendorong tubuhku ke arah depan.

"Naik? Aku sedang mencari gadis berambut merah muda, Karin!"

"_Baka_! Siapa lagi murid di sekolah kita yang memiliki surai kemerah mudaan selain dirimu?"

Kuperhatikan rambutku yang berwarna merah muda. Astaga! Sasuke turun dari panggung dan mengelus pelan rambutku. Kemudian ia meraih tanganku dan menggandengnya perlahan menuju atas panggung.

"Keluarkan suaramu." bisik Sasuke pelan. Suaranya begitu seksi —ralat— maskulin, hingga kurasakan wajahku memerah. Aku mengatupkan bibirku perlahan, meluncurkan bait-bait lagu. Aku begitu gugup, sehingga suaraku terasa redam.

Sasuke terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia merangkul pundakku dan tak terlihat gugup sama sekali. Aku merasa malu sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk menaikkan volume suaraku. Terlihat para penonton menikmati suaraku dan suara Sasuke. Lambat laun senyum terbingkai di wajah putihku. Kami berdua terus bernyanyi, hingga tak terasa sudah waktunya bagi kami semua untuk beristirahat dan mengakhiri acara sekolah hari ini. Karena lelah dan haus, murid-murid mengerubungi kios makanan dan minuman. Ternyata, kios kami yang paling ramai dikunjungi! Lima puluh persen karena pengaruh Sasuke yang datang kembali ke kios untuk membeli beberapa bungkus biskuit tomat untuk dirinya. Biskuit kami laku keras! Ketika hanya tertinggal satu bungkus, Ino membuka pita pembungkusnya dan membagikan masing-masing satu biskuit untukku, Hinata, Karin, Temari, Tenten dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Syukurlah hari ini berjalan lancar! _Kampai_!"

Kami mendentingkan gelas plastik yang berisi jus buah jeruk segar, namun seolah-olah kami tengah mendentingkan gelas yang berisi alkohol. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku mendengar suara maskulin itu lagi. Kepalaku menoleh dengan sendirinya ke arah sumber suara.

"Sakura Haruno, Uchiha-san!" ujarku bersemangat sembari menundukkan kepalaku. Matanya meneliti diriku secara cermat, dan secercah seringai nakal namun entah mengapa penuh dengan rasa tertarik ditujukan olehnya untukku.

"Sakura, ya? Kau ingat dengan pria di toko buku itu?"

"Eh?"

Setelah kuingat-ingat… Ya! Dialah pria yang waktu itu menjelekkan Sasuke! Tunggu, jika memang benar pria itu adalah Sasuke, mengapa ia menjelek-jelekkan diri sendiri?"

"Ano, Uchiha-san, apakah benar pria itu Anda?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Mengapa?"

"Jika memang benar… Mengapa Anda menjelek-jelekkan diri sendiri?"

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya, _pinky_." ujarnya menggoda. Uh, sebal! Namun kuurungkan niatku untuk memukul lengannya. Lebih baik aku diam saja. Namun lain kali, takkan kumaafkan!

"Mau ikut denganku berjalan-jalan, _pinky_? Suaramu bagus sekali ketika di atas panggung tadi. Aku berpikir akan mengajak dirimu melakukan rekaman."

"Saya tidak tertarik dengan dunia tarik suara maupun dunia hiburan." tolakku halus. Kurasakan kepalaku menunduk malu. Ia meraih pelan kepalaku dan mengangkatnya.

"Gadis menarik," ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga kiriku. "Kutunggu kau di toko buku itu lagi besok sore, pukul lima sore."

"Kau kah pria yang membeli buku itu…?"

Ia tak menjawabnya, tetap melangkah dengan santai menjauhi kami berenam.

Sasuke segera berlalu. Ia menaiki mobil _Porsche _hitam mewahnya, dan sayup-sayup mobil tersebut menghilang di telan kegelapan malam.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" ujar Temari, mendekatiku. Akupun menceritakan segalanya dan mereka semua mengerti. Setelah itu, kami semua segera merapikan peralatan masing-masing.

"Menakjubkan, Sakura. Sepertinya takdirmu indah." Karin menyenggol lengan kiriku dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang taburan bintang-bintang. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Mungkin saja. Ano, apa kalian tidak merasa tersisihkan?"

"Yah, tentu saja kami iri," tambah Ino. "Namun, laki-laki tidak hanya Sasuke, kan. Lagipula, kami hanya menggemari dirinya. Jadilah seorang yang pemberani, Sakura. Laki-laki itu terlihat seperti tengah menunggumu di masa depan."

Aku berusaha tertawa, dan semuanya berlalu begitu saja seiring langkah kaki kami yang kian menderap menjauhi sekolah.

===OO===

"Hmm, apakah gaun ini cocok, ya?" gumamku pada diri sendiri. Kupandangi pantulan diriku di cermin sebuah etalase toko. Gaun putih selutut dengan linen hitam dan sedikit sapuan bedak di wajah. Kuharap ini tidak berlebihan dan juga tidak kurang, setidaknya untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha.

"Aku tepat waktu, sepertinya."

_Suara manis itu lagi_.

"Sore, Uchiha-san." ujarku sopan. Aku menundukkan tubuhku dengan hormat. Ia segera meraih lenganku.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan tersebut. Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sore yang begitu indah. Semua takdir kami berawal dari toko buku ini. Setelah menjelajahi separuh dari total rak buku yang ada, kami segera berlalu menuju sebuah kedai es krim. Sasuke memberikanku segelas besar es krim _sundae_ stroberi. Kami tidak berbicara banyak, namun dapat kurasakan bahwa aku mendapat banyak sekali tatapan menusuk dari para gadis-gadis fans Sasuke. Kuletakkan sendok es krim ku dan tidak melanjutkan. Apa aku sudah gila, berjalan-jalan dengan seorang idola? Wanita tidak manis ataupun cantik seperti diriku sudah pasti tidak akan pernah diterima oleh khalayak umum, bukan? Mengapa aku tetap memenuhi undangannya? Jika seandainya aku tidak datang, apakah tatapan berkilat penuh amarah dan kecemburuan dari para gadis tidak akan menetap di pundakku?

"Jangan perhatikan mereka," Sasuke berusaha menyemangatiku, meski menetap dengan intonasinya yang dingin. "Mereka hanya iri."

"Kuharap begitu, Sasuke."

_Apa ada masalah dengan mengajak seorang gadis berkencan? Apa masalah mereka? Hn. Merepotkan sekali,_ batin Sasuke dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia meraih lenganku dan menarikku menjauhi kedai tersebut. Tak lama, ia mempercepat tempo derapan kakinya, sehingga tak ayal lagi kami berdua tengah berlari menembus angin. Awalnya aku sempat terkejut, namun sejurus tawa segera menguar dari wajahku.

"Haah, lelah, Sasuke!" aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke dinding sebuah toko. Ia terlihat lelah, dan mata indahnya kembali beradu dengan kedua mata milikku.

_Tenanglah jantungku_!

Ia mendekatiku perlahan. Aliran darahku mengalir dengan cepat, jantungku berdetak dan sebentar lagi fantasi ini akan segera kembali.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura."

* * *

><p>CHAPTER INI SEMPAT DI REPUBLISH KARENA MASALAH TYPO. SUDAH SAYA KOREKSI, BAGI YANG SUDAH KEBURU MEMBACA HARAP MAKLUM YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA.<p>

alurnya terkesan cepat? karena masalah mereka mencintai atau tidak lebih menjadi ke arah topik sampingan untuk fic ini, hehe. pernyataan cinta Sasuke juga 'sepertinya' disangsikan oleh saya sendiri #eh

Review :D


	4. Brand New Breeze

**Slice of Life**

===OO===

_Slice of Life project_

_Story ©__** Giselle Gionne**_

_Naruto © __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Genre: Romance / Angst_

_**Warning: OC (not as main and side character), OOC, AU. Future warnings will be added**__._

_Rate: T_

_Chapter __4__: __Brand New Breeze_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Bulan indah di sudut langit malam bersinar dengan cahayanya yang redup dan menenangkan. Aku tidak ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur. Segelas air mineral dingin di meja malamku terlihat menggoda. Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat gelas tersebut dan menenggaknya. Tenggorokanku terasa lega dan perasaanku menjadi semakin tenang. Debaran jantung yang terus berdetak kencang sepanjang sore tidak kunjung mereda.<p>

_Ia mendekatiku perlahan. Aliran darahku mengalir dengan cepat, jantungku berdetak dan sebentar lagi fantasi ini akan segera kembali._

"_Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura."_

Aahh!

Aku memukul kencang bantal tidurku dengan perasaan yang campur aduk antara malu, terkejut, dan tidak percaya. Ucapannya yang terkesan serius membuatku merona merah. Tidak ada kalimat apapun yang bisa aku lontarkan dari lidahku selain kalimat yang mengiyakan pernyataannya. Setelah itu, iapun pergi menjauh dan berjanji akan menjemputku besok sore di depan toko buku itu lagi. Jam dinding di kamar tidur telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Tidak mudah bagiku memang untuk jatuh tertidur dengan cepat, apalagi dengan kejadian yang datang untukku pada hari sore itu.

Sudahlah, diriku. Kita masih ada jadwal untuk ke sekolah besok. Menyebalkan. Tidak bisa, ya, langsung aku loncat hari saja menjadi hari lusa?

.

.

.

"Kencan dengannya? Ya Tuhan, benar-benar menakjubkan!"

Sahutan penuh antusias yang menggema dengan luas membuatku harus menutup mulut Ino dengan paksa.

"Jangan keras-keras, Ino!" sanggahku cepat sembari membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Memangnya, ingin dirahasiakan?"

"Bukan begitu," desahku lemas. "Aku hanya belum yakin ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, meski wajahnya mengatakan yang demikian."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Ia paham benar dengan kondisiku sekarang. Seorang lelaki yang secara tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya dan baru saja saling mengenal? Ini sungguh perihal yang ganjil. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak terlalu jatuh dalam pesona seseorang yang begitu kukagumi. Namun meski demikian, di sisi lainnya, aku berharap agar mampu mencintai dan dicintai oleh Sasuke.

"Yah, aku turut senang jika kalian berdua memang saling merangkai hubungan baru."

Aku menundukkan kepala, tidak kuasa untuk mengangkatnya. Diriku yang tengah mendengarkan saran-saran dan kalimat kagum dari bibir Ino, hanya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memahami obrolannya.

Aku berhak memiliki jawaban atas semua ini.

"Menurutku, kau lebih baik… —ah, Sakura?"

"Maaf, aku harus segera menghadiri kelas." ujarku berbohong kepada sahabatku yang tengah memberiku pendapat. Ia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan mengangkat bahu. Segeralah ia merapikan buku-buku teks miliknya dan mengikutiku dari belakang, meski ia tahu bahwa kelas baru akan dimulai satu jam kemudian. Gadis bersurai _lemon chiffon_ tersebut berusaha untuk mengerti mengenai keadaan diriku. Jika ia berada di posisi ini, tentulah ia akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang berbeda dari rutinitasnya.

Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di dalam lipatan tangan. Pendengaranku dapat dengan jelas menangkap sayup-sayup pembicaraan teman-teman sekelas.

Bising.

Di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat kelompok-kelompok tersendiri yang membahas topik yang berbeda-beda, diikuti dengan celetukan salah satu murid yang semakin membuat topik tersebut terkesan menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan.

Bising.

Sekali lagi, kelas ini terlalu… Entahlah. Suara-suara aneh yang mengganggu.

Bising!

Dengan cepat aku menyambar tasku dan berlari ke luar kelas, tidak tentu arah. Napasku tersengal hebat. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku terjatuh di atas hamparan rumput taman kecil milik sekolah ini. Kurasakan air mataku meleleh, menuruni sela-sela tulang pipiku dan dapat kurasakan wajahku yang menghangat.

Hatiku terasa sesak. Selama ini, aku kerap memperhatikan pria idamanku dari jauh. Memang, sih, terkadang terselip pikiran klise bahwa aku yang hanya seorang gadis biasa pada umumnya tentu menginginkan perasaan cinta dari seseorang yang dipuja.

Namun semua ini terasa salah bagiku. Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang yang baru saja ia kenal. Terlebih jika seorang tersebut hanyalah pelajar biasa yang tidak meninggalkan jejak di dunia hiburan, atau dunia apapun itu yang memiliki kesempatan untuk melambungkan namaku ke kancah nasional.

Sejenak, aku ragu dengan pernyataannya. Sayang, akal sehatku sedang tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi sore itu. Spontan, aku hanya menyanggupi pernyataannya dan berseri-seri selama semalam. Setelahnya? Pikiran negatif berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku.

_Bagaimana jika Sasuke hanya sekadar mencari penyemangat?_

_Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam menyukaiku?_

_Bagaimana jika Sasuke akan mencampakkanku suatu hari nanti?_

Pikiran yang sama. Pikiran penuh keraguan yang kerap berputar di dalam kepalaku ini, tidak pernah berhenti. Ketika hatiku kembali bertugas untuk menyuruhku agar menyayangi sosoknya, otakku melakukan hal yang berbeda dengan mengingatkanku agar tidak dengan mudahnya mempercayai Sasuke.

_Dunia ini adalah fana, Sakura. Penuh dengan hal-hal berbau kotor._

Lagi. Pikiranku mengingatkanku mengenai betapa buruknya seorang Sasuke itu. Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas sebuah bangku taman yang nyaman, sembari menangkupkan sebait doa.

_Kami-sama, aku hanya meminta jalan terbaik atas hubungan ini. Niat tidak baik dari seorang lelaki hanyalah diriMu dan lelaki itu saja yang mengetahuinya._

.

.

.

"Kau tidak datang?"

Aku hanya menelan ludah, sembari memilin untaian anak rambutku.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku sedang… kurang bersemangat."

Desahan lelah penuh dengan kekecewaan terhubungkan dengan pendengaranku melalui jasa telepon. Merasa bersalah, aku kembali memilin anak rambutku dan menutup kedua kelopak mata.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu, kalau begitu."

"A-ah, tidak usah!" cegahku cepat. Tidak boleh seorang Uchiha datang ke rumah ini!

"Mengapa?"

"U-um, tidak mengapa," jawabku kalut, karena jawabanku barusan yang begitu ceroboh. Dapat dengan jelas tersirat di kalimat tersebut bahwa aku tengah menutupi sesuatu."Hanya saja aku…"

"Kau malu jika seorang aktor sepertiku bertandang ke rumah seorang gadis biasa?"

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mata, siap untuk menangis.

"Bukan begitu…."

"Katakan saja, Sakura," intonasinya terdengar menusuk dan juga dingin. Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, namun air asin itu kembali tumpah. "Kau malu menjalin hubungan denganku."

"Aku tidak malu!" sanggahku cepat. Emosiku meluap. "Hanya saja, aku merasa ragu mengenai perasaanmu, Sasuke! Aku dan kau baru saja saling mengenal, namun dapat dengan mudahnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu untukku. Secara logis, tentulah aku akan ragu dan tidak mengerti! Karena selama ini aku kerap mengidolakanmu, bahkan mungkin menaruh hati—"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat. Apakah aku bahkan perlu alasan untuk mencintaimu padahal sesungguhnya sejauh ini kita saling tidak mengenal terlalu detail? Apa kau bahkan kini ingin membuang perasaanmu padaku karena kau menganggapku bermain-main denganmu?"

Kontan, aku tersentak mendengar penuturannya. Tidak terdapat kebohongan maupun topeng dalam setiap bait yang ia lontarkan untukku.

"A-aku percaya." bisikku perlahan padanya.

Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mempercayainya. Salah satu faktor penting dalam suatu hubungan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ragu dengan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin kita menjaga hubungan ini sebaik-baiknya, karena aku tidak akan mensia-siakan dirimu."

Aku menggumam pelan dan Sasuke berjanji akan tiba di rumahku dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Air mata ini kembali aku seka untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari dan merapikan rumah, agar ketika Sasuke bertandang, ia tidak seperti melihat keadaan kapal pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sendirian saja?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara. Disanalah ia, sang kekasih sempurna yang mencintaiku dan dicintai olehku. Aku segera berdiri dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

Sudah empat bulan lamanya kami menjalin hubungan ini, yang lebih familiar dengan nama berpacaran dikalangan anak muda. Ketika para gadis-gadis teman sekelasku yang mengidolakan Sasuke mendengar kabar ini, mereka kontan berteriak histeris. Separuh dari mereka ada yang terlihat senang dan memberiku ucapan selamat, dan separuh lagi terlihat sedih, meski sesungguhnya mereka turut berbahagia atas hubunganku ini. Selama empat bulan inilah aku kerap mendampingi Sasuke menghadiri jadwal menyanyi dan berperannya dikala senggang. Dengan penuh rasa bangga ia mengenalkan diriku kepada rekan-rekannya, tanpa rasa malu tersirat di wajahnya. Seluruh teman-temannya, termasuk kakaknya yang dulu adalah seorang aktor terkenal pula, Itachi Uchiha, terlihat bahagia ketika melayangkan pandangannya pada diriku. Pria bersurai panjang tersebut sempat beberapa kali menggumamkan kalimat senang dan tersanjung melihat adiknya menemukan seorang kekasih seperti diriku, dan berharap agar hubungan kami berdua bertahan lama. Aku hanya terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan kakak dari seorang Sasuke, dan sisa hari-hari semacam itu kami lewatkan dengan menikmati kue manis ataupun beristirahat di rumahku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sendiri," kilahku cepat. "Kau selalu berada di dalam hatiku, Sasuke."

"Sejak kapan kamu pandai merayu?" aku hanya tertawa dan mempererat pelukannya. "Kau tahu, Itachi mengajakmu melakukan sebuah percobaan rekaman, jika kau tertarik."

"Dulu, sudah pernah kuterangkan padamu bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia tarik suara." tolakku halus.

"Tidak tertarik pun tidak mengapa. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik dengan dunia tarik suara, namun aku harus bernyanyi agar dapat dengan lebih mudah mendapatkan peran untuk sebuah film dan membawa pulang untuk keluargaku uang yang cukup namun halal. Kau tidak perlu menyukai maupun mencintai sesuatu hal. Kau hanya perlu untuk menikmatinya."

Helaan napas berat menguar dari sela-sela hidungku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya."

Senyum lembut khas seorang Sasuke ditujukan kepadaku, dan aku mengecup perlahan pipinya.

Hanya Sasuke seorang dan penuturan jujurnya yang mampu membuatku terpana dengan kehidupan lain di dunia ini.

Aku merenggangkan pelukanku dan mendudukkan diriku di atas hamparan rumput. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama sembari menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tanganku dan mengamati langit senja yang indah.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku berandai-andai jika saja aku dapat dengan lebih cepat mengenalmu, pastilah kehidupanku akan memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda dalam jumlah beragam."

Lelaki bertubuh tegap tersebut hanya mengacak perlahan rambutku dan mendekapku dalam pelukannya.

Hangat. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Kami berdua tidak banyak bicara. Saling memperhatikan langit sembari melontarkan pikiran kepada atap kanvas bumi dan menaruh harapan pada langit. Semilir angin sore hari yang bertiup kencang menebarkan berjumput-jumput anak rambut kami berdua. Terdengar pula suara canda tawa anak-anak kecil yang tengah menggelar permainan dengan anak seusianya.

Ketika matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya, aku segera menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa aku harus segera pulang.

"Tugasku banyak, Sasuke." terangku, dengan penuh harap ia akan segera mengantarku pulang. Namun, tidak dengan kenyataannya.

"Sebentar lagi saja, Sakura."

Aku berusaha menurut meskipun di dalam hati aku merasa sedikit terbebani. Kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan padaku menyiratkan seolah-olah seperti aku telah dibebani kewajiban untuk menemaninya. Aku kembali mendudukkanku di hamparan rumput ini yang telah berubah warna menjadi gelap, karena malam telah menunjak ke atas langit.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

Satu kecupan lembut di pipi aku layangkan untuknya, "Boleh, ya, aku pulang?"

Merasa telah dihadiahi oleh sebuah kecupan singkat, kontan ia tersenyum dan mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari tanganku, dan menariknya perlahan ke arah rumah mungil milikku. Dengan perasaan bahagia aku mengikutinya, berjalan di sisinya.

"Sudah sampai, Nona," canda Sasuke ketika kami berdua telah sampai di lokasi tujuan. Kami berdua kontan saling mengendurkan kaitan jemari kami. Aku mengeluarkan anak kunciku dan mulai memasukkan kepala kuncinya ke dalam lubang kunci pintu rumahku.

"Sakura."

Aku segera membalikkan badanku, melihat wajah dinginnya tanpa ekspresi. Rasa takut maupun kalut menyergapiku. Dengan segera aku menghampirinya perlahan.

"Y-ya?"

Ia segera menarik diriku dan memeluknya kencang, menaruh kepalanya di atas pundakku, seolah tidak mau kehilangan diriku.

"Aku takkan melepasmu, Sakura."

Tertegun untuk sesaat, namun aku segera membalas pelukannya dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan pernah melepasku, Sasuke, dan aku takkan melepasmu pula."

Hari ini, kami tutup dengan ciuman lembut yang dipenuhi kepercayaan maupun perasaan saling melengkapi yang menguar dari masing-masing individu.

Meskipun masa depan akan segera mentertawaiku akibat rasa kepercayaan yang telah aku persembahkan untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 4 nya! *menghela napas lega* setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya saya tidak mengindahkan fic ini, akhirnya ide kembali tercetus setelah bersemedi lama di fandom-fandom lain.

Bagaimana komentar minna-san semua mengenai chapter ini? :D Review ya!


	5. New Born Star

**Slice of Life**

===OO===

_Slice of Life _project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Naruto © __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Genre: Romance / Angst_

_**Warning: OC (not as main and side character), OOC, AU. Future warnings will be added**__._

_Rate: T_

_Chapter 5: New Born Star_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan melepasku, aku semakin yakin dan mantap akan perasaanku padanya.<p>

Aku mempercayainya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwaku.

Hari-hari sekolah yang kulalui bagaikan sebuah anugerah tersendiri. Jika pada hari-hari sebelumnya aku sudah sangat malas untuk menghadapi rentetan soal Matematika dan Sejarah, kali ini aku mampu mengerjakan dan memahami pelajaran tersebut dengan benar. Guru dari kedua mata pelajaran tersebut bahkan tercengang dengan perubahan nilaiku yang melambung tinggi dalam waktu singkat.

"_Kau tidak perlu menyukai maupun mencintai sesuatu hal. Kau hanya perlu untuk menikmatinya."_

Ya. Alasan sesingkat itulah yang mampu membuatku bersemangat dalam mendalami pelajaran yang sama sekali bukan tipeku.

Aku tidak perlu mencintai pelajaran Matematika dan Sejarah.

Aku hanya perlu untuk menikmatinya.

"Sakura," Karin mendekatiku sembari membawa sebuah selebaran, "Kau sudah lihat selebaran ini? Sasuke akan membintangi beberapa produk makanan, lho. Salah satunya adalah coklat impor dengan nama dagang Everest ini."

Aku meraih selebaran yang digenggam oleh Karin. Ah, aku tahu coklat ini. Ini adalah coklat terbaik. Untuk para modelnya saja, mereka merekruit model-model terbaik dari seluruh negara untuk mempromosikan produknya.

Dan jika Sasuke benar-benar akan terpilih menjadi model untuk produk tersebut, maka itu artinya adalah…

"Sasuke sudah pasti merupakan seorang model profesional. Seluruh model-model untuk produk Everest bukanlah sembarang model. Kau tahu, sangat beruntung menjadi dirimu untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Wajahku menyiratkan semburat kemerahan di pipi. Aku mengangguk perlahan, dan merasa sangat bersyukur untuk menjadi yang terpilih di antara gadis-gadis lainnya.

Keraguan datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Kepalaku kembali penuh dengan pertanyaan retoris. Namun entah mengapa, menanyakan perasaan tersebut kepada diri sendiri tetaplah… Mengasyikkan.

_Tidakkah Sasuke menyukai rekan kerjanya yang juga seorang penyanyi dan model? Bukan hanya aku saja, kan, yang menaruh hati padanya? Sudah pasti ia dikelilingi oleh para model cantik dan penyanyi fenomenal yang menyandang nama di dunia hiburan._

Pertanyaanku memang tidak dimaksudkan untuk terjawab. Aku hanya perlu untuk mempercayai diriku sendiri.

Karin menarik kembali selebaran tersebut dari tanganku. Aku tersentak, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apakah kau turut menjadi terkenal setelah kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan dan kiri, memberikan isyarat kepada gadis bersurai _amber_ tersebut.

"Sayang sekali! Seharusnya, kau memintanya untuk mengenalkan dirimu kepada dunia."

"Untuk apa hal bodoh seperti itu, Karin?" aku tertawa perlahan. Ia pun turut tertawa dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sungguh, jika aku adalah dirimu, maka aku akan segera menjadi seorang yang terkenal."

Ah, ada-ada saja perkataan Karin. Aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang senang mengambil kesempatan. Aku juga tidak menyukai ketenaran dalam jenis apapun. Bagiku, mendapat ketenaran dengan menjadi seorang bintang kelas sudahlah cukup.

Yang sekarang aku butuhkan hanyalah Sasuke.

Dan, aku sudah mendapatkan dirinya. Waktunya bagiku untuk mencintainya secara seutuhnya.

.

.

"Bagus, Sakura!"

Aku melepaskan _headset_ hitam yang menggantung di kepalaku, dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah meja kayu dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang tercetak oleh berbagai macam lirik lagu.

"Suaramu begitu bening dan jernih," puji seorang wanita cantik bersurai kebiruan. "Kami berpikir akan menerbitkan album khusus yang dinyanyikan olehmu."

"Benarkah?"

Wanita yang menyandang nama Mikoto Uchiha tersebut menepuk perlahan pundakku. Aku tersenyum ramah kepadanya dan mengemasi barang-barang bawaanku.

"Tentu saja."

Aku tersenyum kepada Ibunda Sasuke dan segera menghela napas berat. Setelah beberapa kali percobaan menyanyi, suaraku sudah hampir habis dan juga lelah.

Ya, aku menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke mengenai tawaran menyanyi yang ia utarakan padaku beberapa waktu lalu. Aku memang suka sekali untuk mengolah suaraku. Meskipun menurutku tidak terlalu indah untuk diperdengarkan, namun aku hanya perlu untuk menikmatinya dan memberikan yang terbaik.

"Ah, Sakura-chan."

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat segar dan juga cantik tersebut menghampiriku dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Kudengar, kau adalah kekasih Sasuke."

"Itu adalah benar, Mikoto-san," balasku ramah. Ia terlihat terkejut dan memelukku perlahan.

"Aku senang sekali jika memang benar kau adalah kekasih putraku. Aku punya satu permintaan, Sakura-chan."

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap wajahku, "Apapun itu, katakan saja, Mikoto-san. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan putra Anda."

"Aku ingin agar kalian membina hubungan yang baik. Untuk beberapa persoalan, ia bisa menjadi sangat dingin, dan juga sangat ramah. Ia sulit ditebak. Aku harap agar hubungan ini berlanjut ke pernikahan, ya…"

Semburat kemerahan yang tersirat di pipiku, segera aku hilangkan dan kembali fokus untuk menyanggahi ucapan Mikoto.

"Serahkan semua kepada saya, Mikoto-san. Saya akan membahagiakannya."

Mikoto tersenyum kepadaku dan mengelus perlahan suraiku.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sakura."

"Terimakasih," ujarku sembari menunduk untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatku, dan melesat pergi untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun _ada di mana, ya…" gumamku, sembari meneliti satu persatu ruang rekaman yang berada di studio milik keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Mencari siapa, Nona?"

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut kemerahan dan satu setel pakaian formal yang terlihat menyenangkan untuk dipandang menghampiriku yang terlihat kebingungan.

"A-ah, saya mencari Sasuke Uchiha, Tuan!"

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, Nona. Panggil saja saya Gaara."

"Gaara-san," aku menundukkan tubuhku sembari tersenyum kepada seorang lelaki asing yang berambut merah indah ini, "Saya Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura? Kekasih baru Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Begitukah? Benar-benar hebat seorang Uchiha itu. Memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik. Ia kerap bercerita kepada seluruh rekan kerja dan teman-temannya mengenai dirimu."

Aku hanya tersipu malu mendengar penuturannya. Sesungguhnya, aku ini hanyalah seorang siswi Sekolah Menengah Atas yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun, sedikit rasa bahagia terselip di dalam hatiku. Sepertinya, Sasuke sangat bangga dengan memiliku sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sasuke ada di ruang 303, tepat di samping ruang istirahat. Aku adalah sutradara yang mengarahkan Sasuke di debut drama terbarunya."

Aku terkagum-kagum mendengar penuturan Gaara. Ia terlihat masih sangat muda, namun profesinya sebagai seorang sutradara tidak mungkin bisa aku sangkal, bukan?

"O-oh, terimakasih banyak, Gaara-san!"

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan berlalu. Dengan cepat aku mencari ruangan yang bertuliskan '303' di daun pintunya. Tak lama, aku menemukannya, dan sayup-sayup mendengar suara Sasuke. Perlahan, aku memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

"Sakura."

Aku melihat Sasuke tengah bercengkrama dengan para produser rekamannya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan rekamanmu?" aku merapikan letak tas sekolahku yang sudah menggantung dengan posisi tidak nyaman di pundak kananku. "Aku sudah menjalani proses rekamanku dengan ibumu."

"Lancar, Sakura."

Ia mendekatiku sembari mengenakan kacamata hitam andalannya untuk menutupi identitasnya di dunia luar. Setelah sebelumnya kami meminta izin untuk meninggalkan studio, Sasuke segera menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hari denganmu, Sakura."

"A-aku juga, Sasuke…" balasku malu-malu.

Sisa hari ini kami habiskan dengan mengunjungi beberapa toko buku, toko kue kegemaran kami berdua, dan kembali menikmati taburan bintang di atap langit di tepi sungai yang berair tenang. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menggenggam tanganku. Aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk melepas genggamannya.

"Ne, Sasuke," celetukku ketika kami tengah menikmati aliran air sungai yang dingin di penghujung hari. "Aku tidak yakin mengenai rekamanku sendiri."

Untuk sesaat, model yang merangkap sebagai penyanyi dan aktor untuk drama terbarunya itu hanya menatapku dengan intens. Kemudian, ia kembali membuang mukanya dan membiarkan angin malam mengayunkan anak rambut kami berdua.

"Jangan cemas, Sakura. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Sasuke segera bangkit dan mengeringkan kakinya yang sudah basah dan juga dingin. Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya, dan terus mengamati air sungai yang beriak di setiap jengkalnya.

"Ayo, Sakura, kita harus segera pulang. Sudah malam."

"Tidak mau, Sasuke."

"Pulang, Sakura."

"Tidak."

"Aku perintahkan kau agar segera pulang. Cepat."

Intonasinya sangat dingin, seperti seseorang yang tengah termakan oleh emosi tanpa kepedulian apapun. Aku tahu, bahwa ia pastilah sedang marah besar karena permintaannya tidak aku turuti. Oh, ayolah, Sasuke.

Aku sungguh takut jika kau sudah kembali kepada puncak emosionalitas yang tidak aku sukai darimu, yaitu amarah.

"Aku tidak mau, Sasuke!" rengekku. Kurasakan sudut mataku basah. Sasuke mengacak rambut biru tuanya dan berjongkok di sisiku. Dengan perlahan ia menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai dari sudut mataku dengan jemari kekarnya yang dingin. "Aku masih ingin berada di sini…"

**CUP**

"E-eh?"

Aku menolehkan wajahku kepada Sasuke. Pipi kiriku terasa hangat. Ia baru saja… Melayangkan sebuah kecupan untukku? Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat merah, tengah menahan malu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan. Maaf. Aku tidak pandai bertutur kata."

Aku tersenyum simpul dan segera mengeringkan kakiku, sebelum mengenakan sepatu sekolah coklatku.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke. Hanya saja… Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu. Jika kau mengantarku pulang, maka kebersamaan kita akan berakhir, bukan? Aku ingin meluangkan lebih banyak lagi waktu bersamamu, Sasuke. Dan… aku sangat takut dengan amarahmu…"

"Maaf, Sakura. Lain kali, aku akan bersikap dengan lebih lembut kepadamu."

Aku meraih jemari kekarnya, dan mengaitkannya dengan jemariku.

"Baiklah, waktunya mengantarku pulang, Pangeran Sasuke!"

Dapat kulihat sayup-sayup senyum manis seorang Sasuke yang langka.

Hari ini, berakhir dengan keceriaan yang menggantung di bibir tipisku.

.

.

.

**PIP PIP PIP**

Aku menggosokkan mataku. Mentari pagi bersinar dengan sangat menyengat, menembus melewati tirai kamar tidurku. Suara telepon genggam yang begitu mengganggu di hari liburku ini, membangunkanku dari tidur malamku. Dengan malas, aku meraih telepon genggam merah mudaku dan menekan tombol kehijauan.

"Halo, Haruno di sini."

"_Ah, Sakura-chan?_"

Suara lembut ini. Mikoto-san?

"Mikoto-san? Ya, ya, ini saya sendiri, Sakura. Ada apa, Mikoto-san?"

"_Rekamanmu! Diterima oleh para produser! _Single_mu akan segera dirilis bulan ini!_"

Kurasa aku tahu, siapa orang yang pertama yang patut aku haturkan rasa terimakasih.

"Su-sungguh? Astaga, Mikoto-san… Saya benar-benar tidak percaya!"

Menit selanjutnya, kami habiskan dengan rasa keterkejutan kami berdua di pagi hari liburku dengan rencana-rencana masa depan mengenai rekamanku yang ternyata berhasil diterima oleh produser. Setelah cukup lama kami bercakap-cakap, aku mengirimkan sebuah pesan elektronik untuk pria itu.

_To: Sasuke_

_Sasuke, aku ingin berterimakasih atas ucapanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku menikmati rekamanku, dan ibumu baru saja mengabariku mengenai rekamanku yang diterima oleh produser. _Single_ku akan segera dirilis bulan ini._

_Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke!_

_Peluk cium, Sakura._

Tersenyum, aku menekan tombol yang memberikan perintah berupa _Send_, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah pengingat bahwa pesan tersebut sudah terkirim, mengambil posisi di layar telepon genggamku.

Baiklah, hari ini waktunya bermalas-malasan! Setelah menyikat rambut agar terlihat lebih rapi, aku mengenakan sandal tidur berbuluku dan mengambil satu kotak besar es krim stroberi kegemaranku. Hari libur ini akan aku habiskan dengan memanjakan diriku sendiri.

**PIP PIP PIP**

Sebuah pesan masuk.

_From: Sasuke_

_Hn. Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Omong-omong, hari ini aku sibuk dengan drama terbaruku. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu untuk hari ini. Mungkin, kau mau memaafkanku dengan menemaniku menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran bersamaku?_

_Sasuke._

Segeralah kulayangkan balasan untuk pesan elektronik darinya, bahwa aku menyanggupi permintaannya. Dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar, aku mengirimkan balasannya dan menghabiskan satu pak es krim stroberi ini seorang diri.

Entahlah. Rasa es krim ini terlalu manis.

Firasatku, tidak buruk, dan tidak juga baik.

Haruskah aku menolak ajakannya esok hari untuk menikmati makan malam bersamanya?

Satu hal yang pasti.

Es krim ini seolah mengatakan, bahwa Sasuke… adalah seorang yang buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Saya rasa… Ini fic terakhir untuk bulan ini dan bulan depan… Karena minggu ujian sudah hampir datang! Padahal banyak banget ide berseliweran di dalam kepala. Tapi, ngetiknya pun males. Bawaannya pengen main game sebelum dilarang main game karena 2 minggu lagi udah UAS dan ujian Cambridge. Doakan saya, ya. T.T Ini aja benar-benar saya paksakan nulis dengan plot yang udah belok jalur dari tetapan awal. Tapi, endingnya nggak akan belok jalur, kok. Karena, sudah saya camkan dalam otak bahwa cerita ini endingnya bakal ada twisted plot… dan kayaknya lebih mengarah ke Sad Ending (saya kurang suka Happy Ending, nyahahaha). Mudah-mudahan jadi secara cepat, menyenangkan, dan alurnya tidak mudah ditebak oleh para pembaca. :D

Ohya, untuk menanggapi reviews, chap kemarin bukan chap terakhir, kok! Kalau ceritanya sudah berakhir, tentu akan saya labeli komplit dengan **A/N** yang menyatakan bahwa fic ini sudah selesai. Tapi, kayaknya endingnya masih lama, deh! Berhubung banyak banget plot-plot yang mau saya tuangkan untuk fic ini. Total chapternya nggak bisa saya prediksi, yang jelas.

Alurnya cepat? Iya, karena sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang mendorong faktor tersebut. Kalo mau tahu kenapa, pantengin terus cerita ini, ya! :D Akan dibeberkan di beberapa chapter mendatang.

Yang kedua, soal POV yang sempat tercampur di beberapa chapter lalu, ya? Maaf, ya, soalnya saya tipe seorang penulis cerita yang senang sekali dengan **Mixed POVs**, yaitu bisa sampai ada 3-4 POV yang jadi satu dalam sebuah paragraf atau cerita. Kemarin ketika nulis, saya lupa bahwa cerita ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang orang pertama. Maaf sekali, ya.

Akhir kata, review, kritik, flame yang MEMBANGUN dan apapun itu, tuangkan di kolom review yang tertera di bawah, ya! Kritik maupun konkrit apapun yang Anda layangkan untuk saya, akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka untuk perbaikan di masa depan. ^^


	6. Self-Galore

*menghela napas dalam* Okay, so… Saya tidak tahu apakah masih ada yang membaca fic ini atau tidak, tapi karena saya cukup suka dengan plotnya, saya akan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan fic ini.

And for you flamers out there, do you have any idea of what you've done? I know about your hatred towards this pair and towards my fic, but please, write down your complaints kindly. I don't think you're even a bad person at all, so why the bad words? Why the complaints? If you hate Sasuke or Sakura or even both, don't even bother yourself by coming to this fandom. If you're going to send me hate, then do it personally. DO NOT leave your low-class flames in the review box. Seriously. You have the skills to mock people, so I do believe you're not even that stupid to filter your preferred type of pairs. Leave us SasuSaku lovers alone. Go back to school or whatev. Mind your own business and words. This is ain't the right place to be purred by your 'so-called' motivating words. Heh.

Love,

-Giselle

So let's jump back to the story, shall we? I present to you Slice of Life chapter 6!

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

**_Masashi Kishimoto's_**

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah, aku menghampiri sebuah toko yang menjual makanan ringan dan membuka slider dari freezer yang terdapat banyak pilihan es krim dengan aneka rasa dan warna. Dengan perlahan aku mengambil dua buah kotak es krim dengan rasa stroberi kegemaranku. Aku memasukkan kedua kotak tersebut ke dalam kantung belanja dan segera berlalu ke kasir. Setelah selesai seluruh pembayaran, aku segera menjejak pulang.<p>

Helaan napasku mulai mendingin. Musim gugur meyatroni kota ini dengan cepat. Tidak kusangka bahwa musim panas sudah berakhir, bahkan kenanganku mengenai Golden Week masih hinggap di dalam rekap memori. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, aku melihat banyak remaja dan anak-anak dengan asik berhandai satu sama lain. Mengumpulkan dedaunan kering dengan warna kuning-kecoklatan yang lembut, dan permainan lainnya dengan memanfaatkan udara dingin. Entahlah, kurasa anak-anak hanya menyukai temperaturnya yang dingin saja. Pertanda mereka sudah lebih tidak sabar lagi untuk menyambut musim dingin dan mengolah kemampuan motorik mereka dengan membangun boneka salju di seluruh penghujung jalan.

Aku merogoh pelan saku rok sekolahku untuk mencari eksistensi handphone merah muda milikku, dan aku menilik tanggalnya.

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak pemberitahuan dari ibunda Sasuke mengenai rekaman debutku yang akan dirilis. Besok adalah waktunya, dan aku sudah tidak sabar! Ketika sedang asik larut dalam emosiku sendiri, telepon genggamku berdering dan aku melihat nama Sasuke yang terpampang di layar LED. Dengan cekat aku mengangkat panggilannya dan menyahut riang.

"Sore, Sasuke!"

Suara berat menyeruak dari belahan yang berlawanan denganku. Aku tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan kalimatku, "Ada apa, Sasuke? Apakah kau sudah selesai dengan syuting milikmu?"

Bisa kurasakan pria itu mengangguk. Ketika aku hendak menyambung lagi pembicaraanku, ia menyela sesaat.

"Sakura, kau ingat besok tanggal berapa?"

Sedikit kalut, aku mengiyakan.

"Ya, Sasuke. Tanggal 25, bukan?"

"Tepat. Bisa jelaskan padaku ada apa di hari tersebut?"

"Debut singleku, Sasuke."

"Bagus. Besok debutmu akan diadakan di sebuah hotel besar, jadi pastikan kau berdandan dengan rapi."

Aku tertawa, singkat.

"Tentu saja! Tidak mungkin aku tidak berdandan! Aku akan menemuimu besok di hotel tersebut. Ah, apakah kau tahu alamatnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok, jadi pastikan kau sudah siap sejak pukul lima sore hari."

"Baik!"

Kami mengakhiri konversasi, dan aku mempercepat langkahku. Senangnya! Aku sudah mulai bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa dandananku untuk esok hari. Sesampainya di rumah, tentu saja aku tidak langsung mengerjakan tugas sekolah, namun membuka lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan seluruh gaun indah yang aku miliki untuk kemudian aku sortir. Dari empat gaun indah yang aku miliki, kedua permata jade milikku menilik ke sebuah gaun merah dengan pita keemasan yang melilit pinggang. Panjang rok itu menjulur hingga ke lutut. Sempurna.

Setelah menemukan gaun yang dirasa cocok, aku mencoba untuk mengira jenis dan warna sepatu apa yang kiranya akan nampak serasi untuk dikenakan dengan gaun pilihanku. Pilihanku akhirnya jatuh pada flat shoes dengan warna keemasan yang serupa dengan warna pita di gaun merahku.

Ini dia hal yang sulit untuk aku tentukan, gumamku dalam hati. Memilah gaun dan sepatu tidak terlalu sulit, tetapi aksesoris rambut? Surai merah mudaku harus aku perhatikan dalam penataannya. Aku membuka kotak perhiasanku dan dengan doa yang aku rapalkan berulang kali di dalam hati, aku mengeluarkan jepitan merah dengan aksen daun ceri di bagian tepi.

Baiklah, aku rasa aku siap.

.

.

.

.

.

Denting lonceng sekolah Nampak berlalu dengan sangat lambat untukku hari ini, terlebih karena aku inginkan jam pulang dengan cepat karena, ya, hari ini adalah debut singleku! Bahkan Ino, Karin, Temari dan Hinata yang mendengar berita mengenai debutku segera melonjak senang.

"Apa judul single milikmu, Sakura?" sanggah Karin sembari mengeluarkan iPod merah miliknya. Aku hanya tertawa dan membalas singkat bahwa ia harus menunggu. Karin, dengan bibir yang ia majukan hingga tiga sentimeter tersebut hanya mengumpat kesal dalam alur canda. Aku menepuk bahunya dan berjanji untuk segera memberitahu dirinya dan teman kami yang lain mengenai singleku. Sibuk bercengkrama, kami tidak sadar bahwa sudah ada guru yang masuk dan hendak menghukum kami jika kami tidak kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Dengan malas aku membuka buku teks milikku, namun saat terbayang mengenai seluruh acara yang kiranya akan menyenangkan, aku menghapus rasa malasku dan kembali fokus ke pelajaran. Lagipula, ujian akhir sekolah sudah dekat.

Ah, aku bahkan belum menentukan pilihan universitas dan jurusan yang ingin aku geluti.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, aku sudah siap dengan dandananku. Berkali-aku aku menyikat suraiku, merapikan letak jepitan, menyeka sepatuku agar tidak kotor, dan merapikan tatanan gaunku yang terlipat beberapa kali akibat perbuatanku sendiri yang tidak bisa duduk tenang dan terus menerus mengitari meja rias.

Pukul lima sore, aku bisa melihat mobil Porsche kehitaman yang pernah aku lihat dahulu ketika Sasuke bertandang ke sekolahku saat acara Golden Week. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan menyahut untuk memanggil namaku.

"Sakura!"

Aku mengiyakan dan sekali lagi merapikan tatanan pakaianku, sebelum akhirnya aku memoles gincu dengan warna kemerahan yang soft di bibirku, dan mengunci rumah. Aku membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan duduk.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Sakura," puji Sasuke. Meskipun nadanya dingin, namun aku tahu ia tulus padaku. Kurasakan semburat merah di pipiku, dan dengan sekali hentak, Sasuke mengarahkan kopling mobilnya dan mulai melaju.

Acara perilisan debutku diadakan di sebuah hotel besar yang sering menjadi tempat bagi para pebisnis maupun pemilik saham besar untuk bertandang, sekadar menyewa ruang dansa yang sangat megah hingga makan siang formal di restorannya. Dengan sopan Sasuke menarik tanganku perlahan dan menggenggamnya hingga sampai di sebuah hall yang sudah terdapat banyak fotoku di beberapa sudut ruangan. Bisa kulihat Itachi dan ibundanya di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

Kami berdua menghampiri keduanya. Aku menunduk dengan sopan di hadapan Mikoto dan Itachi. Wanita anggun tersebut menyentuh pundakku.

"Sakura, lihatlah. Ini adalah hasil kerja kerasmu dan kau mendapat banyak pujian dan kritik yang positif dari seluruh yang hadir di sini. Mulai dari musikus maupun pebisnis lainnya yang siap untuk membantumu dengan debutmu yang lain, jika kau berniat untuk memiliki album sendiri."

"Ya, Mikoto-san, terima kasih. Ini semua berkat bantuan Anda pula. Saya berhutang pada Anda untuk ini."

Mikoto hanya tertawa dan ia mempersilakan aku menikmati sisa malam ini dengan mendengarkan introduksi singkat dari penghelat acara, dan juga dari seluruh rekan tim produksi yang sudah membantuku untuk merilis debut. Ketika giliranku untuk menyampaikan pesan di atas panggung yang berdiri rapi di depan, aku melangkah perlahan. Sesaat sebelum berbicara, aku menutup mata dan ,menghela napas.

Berani, Sakura!

"Selamat malam," sapaku. Seluruh hadiri bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan bisa kulihat Sasuke tersenyum untukku, meskipun sulit untuk aku pindai. "Saya berterima kasih pada seluruh hadirin yang datang, juga kepada rekan yang membantu saya selama proses rekaman. Saya merasa tersanjung dan bersemangat untuk mengetahui pendapat pasar mengenai vokal saya. Saya harap kerja sama di antara kami tidak berhenti sampai di sini."

Sakura membungkuk sopan seusai menyampaikan pesan singkatnya. Para hadirin kembali bertepuk tangan. Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar komentar yang dilayangkan untuknya dari beberapa pengunjung.

"Ia masih muda namun sudah berbakat!"

"Lihat, gaya berpakaiannya menarik sekali! Merk apa yang ia kenakan?"

"Tahukah kau bahwa ia adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke!?"

Komentar seperti ini saling beradu satu sama lain. Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan ramah dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggungnya dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya. Sasuke memberi satu pada Sakura dan berkata dengan seringai tipis di bibir pemuda itu,

"Aku bangga padamu, Sakura."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: <em>Self-Galore


End file.
